


Missed You

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [84]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> ian and mickey being cute and playing with each others hands and talking about random stuff before sleep in that fancy dude's apartment just fluff please</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

"So," Mickey asked, staring down at the centre point of the universe, where their hands were entwined. "You comin' back now? Like, for good?"

Ian shrugged, flexing his fingers and pulling on Mickey's arm a little as they lay on the fold out couch in Brian's apartment. "Maybe," he said.

"Don't fuckin'..." Mickey said with a sigh, fingers chasing after the spaces between Ian's, afraid they might disappear if he let them slip out of his grip.

"Don't what?" Ian asked, looking up to see the nervous look on Mickey's face. "Mick, why are you so scared?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" Mickey looked up from under his eyelashes, his grip getting tighter on Ian's hand. "Don't fuckin' give me maybe, you staying this time or are you runnin' again?"

Ian's eyes dropped to where Mickey was squeezing his hand. He had no idea if Mickey knew just how tight his grip was, but he wasn't about to let go.

"You want me to stay?" he asked softly.

Mickey scoffed, not in his usual abrasive way, but with a little more hurt behind it, with some doubt. Like he didn't think it mattered what he said because people came and went no matter what.

"Well I don't want you to leave again, Christ Ian, the army?" he said, shaking his head a little.

"I know, probably should have called or something..." Ian mumbled.

"You think?" Mickey said, "Fuck, you were never comin' back for all anyone knew."

"I was always coming back Mick," Ian said, his thumb gently stroking Mickey's knuckles. "Always."

Mickey nodded, not really believing him. "You say that but how's anyone supposed to know that? People say plenty of shit that don't mean a thing, fuckin' words man."

"I'll stay," Ian said. "If you want me to stay, I will. You just gotta tell me that you want me to stay."

Mickey sighed, looking up at Ian with these eyes that just screamed more words about how much he had missed him than he could ever hope to have fall out of his mouth. "I want... I want you to stay."

"Well then I will," Ian said.

Mickey's lips turned up in a small smile and Ian reflexively dipped his head a little, pausing when he remembered the way Mickey would pull away. Only this time he didn't. This time his eyes dropped to his lips and he leant in slowly, letting Ian close the distance between them. It felt like, _fuck_ , it felt like their lips hadn't been together in weeks, months, despite the fact that they rarely were before Ian had left.

Things were changing, in a good way.

It's not like it didn't scare Mickey, shit, it scared him more than anything his father had ever done to him. When Ian was gone it opened up whole new levels of pain that he had never known, and they were deeper than any cut or bruise he'd been given. It scared him to think that he was just setting himself up to feel more of that, but if the good moments felt like this then maybe he could handle the bad ones.

"Missed ya," Mickey said as he pulled back, donning a trademark smirk.

"Did ya?" Ian asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Mickey said and Ian's smile softened as he looked down again, their hands having never parted.

"You know, I kind of need those," he said, mentioning to his fingers. "You're sort of cutting off the circulation."

"What do you need 'em for? Workin' the club? Throw off your balance if you had no fingers?" Mickey teased and Ian just grinned cockily. 

"No, not for _that_ ," Ian said, one eyebrow shooting up. 

Mickey just grinned, finally slipping his fingers out and dropping his hand down onto the mattress. Ian smiled, taking his now free hand and lifting it to Mickey's face, gently running his fingertips through his hair.

"I missed you too," he whispered.

Mickey smiled, blinking a few times quickly to wake his tired eyes.

"You wanna sleep?" Ian asked, "It's pretty late."

"Not gonna leave me here if I fall a asleep are you?" he joked.

"Nahh, it'd be fun to watch you try and make your escape though," he grinned.

"Shut up," he said, letting his hand rest on Ian's arm, making sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

I'm sorry, it was kinda angsty, but still with the hand holding (:


End file.
